


Reconstructing. Reconnecting.

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [40]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakup for the best, Gardening, Gen, Oh hey deals, Wilford Has BPD/DID, i swear this all makes sense in context it's a hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: A bit of time to breathe before dealing with consequences.





	Reconstructing. Reconnecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy breathing room before dealing with consequences!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hey Yan?”

Yandere spun around in their wheely chair. 

“Oh! Hey Bim! What’cha need? Help with a body?”

“Oh- no, nothing like that. Mind if I sit down?”

They blinked at him and nodded after a second. “Sure. I wanted to ask you something anyway.”

After a minute expression of  _ ‘Oh God’  _ passed on Bim’s face he came in and sat on their bed, looking around. Desk. Closet. What used to be a Shrine was now filled with books and little flowers. They seemed to be making progress with Picani. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

Oh boy. Anxiety. That was not an emotion he was very used to. 

He took a deep breath. 

“I think we should just be friends.”

A moment of silence where Yan cocked their head to one side, thinking in that way of theirs. Then they gave a low chuckle. 

“I was just going to ask that. Friends is probably the best thing to be, in all honesty.”

Wait- nothing else? That was easier than he’d thought. 

“Oh- okay. Wow. I did not think that would work.” He laughed nervously, surprised when Yan joined in. 

“Yeah, me neither. But Picani recommended it and I think it would be nice, for a while so… I’m glad you agree.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence. He scrambled for something to say.

“I like your bookshelf.”

“Oh! Thanks- King took me out yesterday and I collected some things while he gathered some nuts for his squirrels. Do you want your book on poisons back?”

“Oh- no, you can keep it. I have another copy.” Stained and signed with the author. 

“Cool.” 

They sat in another round of silence. 

“Want to play some videogames?”

Heck yeah. They still had to beat the final boss of  _ Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki _ . 

\----------

Blue opened the door of his office. He didn’t use it much, but he had a file to print out and put away. 

And if the others knew that he liked paper files just as much as computer files… 

Well. He may have to go back to his secondary objective. 

He slipped the papers into a folder and put it in one of the cabinets. 

There. All organized. 

He moved back towards the lab. DUM-E and JARVIS wanted upgrades. 

\-----------

Host gave a start as the library shifted around him with a faint scraping sound. Gunpowder. Quartz. Dark was renovating. 

He reached out- and stopped. 

The doorway that led to Author’s old room was gone. 

Author’s old room was gone. 

Oh. That- that was a change. 

A small smile spread across his face. 

That was a nice weight off of his shoulders. 

Now to see what other changes had been made-

Ooh. A couch. That was a nice addition. A bay window? Excellent. He reached out to something new that sat on his desk and gave the spigot a twist. 

A single gumball popped out into his palm. 

Normally he would be annoyed for food in the library but…

He had quite the fondness for gumballs. 

\----------

Henrik was out in the garden for a change. Iplier sat next to him on a bench, reading. 

“Would petunias look good here?”

Edward looked and thought. 

“Purple ones, perhaps.”

He nodded and texted Wilford to ask. A moment later a bunch of purple flowers appeared next to him and he started to plant. 

It was an excellent day, if he did say so himself. 

\----------

It was a terrible day. 

“It’s cold!”

“Suck it up Princey, not everything can be Florida!”

Someone wandered into the room with a mildly confused yet happy expression, closing the closet door behind them. Oh the  _ puns. _

“I think that actually worked. Cool.”

“Thomas?”

“Thomas!”

“Tomathy!”

“Tommy Salami!”

“Thomas the Dank Engine!”

“I’m getting deja-vu.”

“Wait wait wait- actual Thomas is here? Not Sanders Shorts Thomas or Character Thomas or any of that nonsense?”

“There are other versions of me?”

“Not important! Hey Thomas!”

“Did I hear Thomas? Oh hey gurl!”

“Hey Remy!”

“Yo.”

“Well  _ this _ is a mess of dialogue.” 

“Deceit! No breaking the fourth wall!”

“What?”

“Nothing!”

\---------

Eventually they all were seated with coffee and/or tea and cookies. 

“How did you get here?”

“Found a book. Met a guy. Maybe again? Some of you guys have the same face, so it’s hard to tell. He transformed my closet into a portal so I can visit you all the time.”

A moment of silence. 

“Is the closet still usable?”

“As long as I don’t close the door on myself when I’m in there it stays the same, yeah.”

“It’s like Sabrina the Teenage Witch!”

“Yep.”

“Cool. Hey, do you think we can ask Phantom to do that to our side?”

“You’d still have to probably barter your soul, sorry.”

“Wait, how’d you get here without bartering your soul?”

“My soul was on the line?”

There were a few groans. 

“Did you sign anything?” Logan rubbed at his temples.

“No?”

“Blood Pact?” Virgil suggested helpfully. 

“No!”

“Let me call him.”

Virgil went over to the fireplace and took a jar off the mantle. WIth a raised eyebrow at Roman a cheery fire roared to life. He threw a thing of what seemed to be red glitter-

The flames turned red and Phantom stepped out a few moments later. 

Did they have… their own Floo Powder? That was so bizarre-

“Yes?”

“Did you con, swindle, cheat, or negatively impact Thomas in any way?”

Phantom looked at the roomful of Sanders with an unreadable look on his face. Then he held up a finger and took a drink of the bottle in his hand. Root beer. Huh. 

A few seconds later he came up for air. “No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“He’s not lying.”

Phantom leaned against the wall, bottle disappearing in a haze of red smoke. 

“I did not… how did you put it… con, swindle, cheat, or negatively impact Thomas in any way.”

Virgil blinked. “Why?”

An eyeroll. “The bunch of you would be insufferable to be around, Logan would most likely not develop any more vials for Mare, and Thomas had a perfectly noble reason to come here. I’m not  _ all _ evil. Just mostly.”

Roman blinked. “You believe in The Most Noble Causes? I made those up.”

Another eyeroll. “Not yours. Mine. And I said it was a noble reason, remember? Wording is everything.”

“Get to the point, Deal or No Deal.”

“That’s not a new nickname Fresh Princey of Bell-Air.”

“That isn’t either, Phantom of the Yawn-pera.”

“Alright alright, calm down. I didn’t do anything to… you have used up all the best nicknames for him, haven’t you?”

“Kinda my job.”

Logan continued rubbing at his temples. “Why didn’t you swindle him, Phantom?”

Phantom shrugged. “There are certain things I tread carefully around. What are your rules you don’t break?”

Patton clapped. “I’d have to go with the Golden Rule, myself!”

“The first law of Thermodynamics.”

“I’d have to say socks and sandals.”

“I always wear pink on Wednesdays?” 

“That is not what I meant. Roman, what about you?”

He seemed to think for a moment. “Well, never harming innocents is a good one-” 

Dee rolled his eyes. “It’s not Love, you idiot.”

There was a general series of ‘oh’s and ‘aww that’s sweet’. 

Phantom took another swig of his drink. “I didn’t tell ya so you’d be all sappy. Is that all you need me for?”

“Nope! I have cookies if you want one though!”

A pause. “Chocolate?”

“In the kitchen!”

He (and a couple of cookies) disappeared in a haze of red smoke and left them to talk the night away. 

~~~~~~~~~

So I was reading the plot of Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki to see what it was all about while writing this….

I don’t watch anime but I think I would watch that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is the beginning of the Wilford thing I was talking about. (I did a lot of research and I hope I do it justice I really do try please tell me if I mess up so I can change it.)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it!   
> (I hope this helps after the angst-fest of last work)  
> See you guys in- uhhh- ten days? Eleven? Let's go with two weeks.   
> I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
